10 COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI
by Violeta Cullen Black
Summary: ONE-SHOOT:Bella ama a edward pero el es el novio de su mejor amiga, que podra hacer? que pasa si el tambien la quiere?. bella le escribe una carta a edward que no planeaba darsela pero termina en sus manos de todos modos... leanla jaja es ONE-SHOOT


BELLA POV

A lo mejor ustedes creen que yo soy la típica adolescente con los típicos problemas, y tienen razón, los típicos problemas de adolescentes que suelen suceder "el amor", estoy enamorada de mi compañero de laboratorio, ese ser que aunque me ve, solo me molesta cada vez que puede, maldito, sabe que no me puedo defender al ver esos hermosos ojos color topacio que el tiene, ese cabello color cobre despeinado que siempre lleva, me encanta y me vuelve loca, pero hay un peque… enorme problemita, el es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Jessica.

Díganme como se supone que yo voy a competir contra ella?, lo único que me queda es esperar que los dos sean felices y todo logre pasar.

Hoy estoy muy triste, el me molesta menos y eso aunque no lo crean me molesta, porque era la única forma en que el podía hablar con migo pero bueno, a lo mejor el ya se dio cuenta de que yo lo amo y no quiere que me haga ilusiones y eso esta bien… creo. Del dolor que siento lo único que me viene a la cabeza es escrbir, lo haré, tengo tiempo de sobra aunque se que lo único que va a hacer esto es que me duela mas la herida:

"_10 cosas que odio de ti_

_Odio que me molestes_

_Odio que descubras mi mirada cuando te estoy viendo_

_Odio quieras intentar ser mi amigo_

_Odio que seas tan guapo_

_Odio que andes con una de mis mejores amigas_

_Odio que no me puedas querer como la quieres a ella_

_Odio quererla tanto que ni siquiera me importa verlos juntos con tal de que los dos sean felices_

_Odio ser tan masoquista y tener que pasar a lado suyo tan solo para verte_

_Odio tus ojos que me hipnotizan y hacen que yo haga cualquier cosa por ti_

_Odio amarte tanto que ni siquiera te puedo odiar_

_Todo te lo perdono, todo esta bien con tal de poder estar a tu lado, odio tener que escribir esto esperando día a día que pasa que este enamoramiento estúpido de adolescente se me pase, me choca que me tengas bajo tu control, por ti yo escribo eso y solo espero poder decir algún día: "odio el recuerdo de que te ame"; eso espero que se vuelva este sufrimiento, solo un recuerdo por que se que jamás me vas a querer ni tan solo un poco de lo que yo te quiero. _

_TE AMO EDWARD pero recuerda que alguna vez pude decir esto, algún día esto solo será un recuerdo y un TE AMO pasara a ser un TE AME._

_Nadie sabe lo que siento por ti solo yo, yo lo tengo aquí guardado en mi alma porque a quien le puedo decir? Quien me podría consolar sin tirarme de loca y hacer que este sufrimiento se desvanezca, solo espero a que pase este año y lograr no tener que volverte a ver y así lograr mi cometido, que tú solo seas un recuerdo. _

_Y yo que me jure que jamás lloraría por un idiota, yo aconsejando a mis amigas que no se dejen manipular por los imbéciles que no valen la pena; y todo para que? Para que termine igual o peor que ellas, sufriendo por un maldito infeliz hermoso que me tiene en sus manos como si yo fuera un vudú y el mi amo, el es mi amo y yo lo amo mas que a nadie pero espero poder terminar con todo este sufrimiento._

_Se que soy una ardida estúpida pero no puedo hacer nada mas que consolarme escribiéndote esto porque jamás te voy a borrar, aunque seas un recuerdo, ese recuerdo estará presente para mi mala suerte pero que importa si tu estas bien yo estoy bien TE AMO EDWARD"_

Sin mas que hacer, imprimí la carta y la leí una y otra vez, hasta que ya no podía leer de lo cristalizados que tenía mis ojos. Me voy a la cama, mañana será un gran día porque haremos un trabajo en parejas en laboratorio… Isabella! No se supone que deba alegrarte eso, eso solo dolerá mas… al diablo, lo amo y disfrutare cada segundo que pueda pasar con el.

"_tick tock"_ sono el maldito despertador, pero me levante con el único propósito, aunque últimamente el no va a las clases y eso me frustra y me siento peor cuando descubro que Jessica tampoco fue.

Estacione mi pick up y para mi tranquilidad ahí esta ese flamante volvo, que hago, nada, mejor no entro a la clase no quiero verlo, le doy la carta?, no! Porque? Es o solo lo escribi para desahogarme el nunca se enterara de mis sentimientos.

**EDWARD POV**

-perfecto un dia mas, que flojera tener que ir, lo único que me gusta de la escuela son dos cosas, una, poder estar a lado de mi perfecta novia, Jessica y la segunda poder molestar a Swan me encanta como se sonroja y esos sonrojos la hacen ver tan…

-edward ya vete a la escuela, ya es tarde.

Tome las llaves de mi volvo y fui directo a la escuela. Cuando llegue ahí estaba esperándome mi perfecta novia, le sonreí y la bese pasamos juntos toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora de Biología, la única clase que yo no tenia con mi Jessica. Pero bueno estaba Swan nada mas que la muy tonta le había pedido a mi Jess que me pidiera que la dejara de molestar.

-hola güapa- le dije, intentando no incomodarla, lo menos que quería era un problema con mi novia

-hola idiota- me contesto secamente y no le volvi a hablar, el profesor dejo un trabajo que teníamos que hacer en parejas y el muy… profesor Banner, me puso de pareja con Swan.

Terminamos sin decirnos palabra alguna y como terminamos muy temprano, nos dejo salir a tiempo. Isabella salió corriendo del aula, pero dejo caer un papel arrugado y se veía descolorido, como si hubiera llorado encima de el. Lo recogí y cuando lo desdoble lo primero que llamo mi atención fue ver el titulo: "10 cosas que odio de ti". No pude evitar que la curiosidad me ganara asi que lo leí.

Termine petrificado, no podía moverme, bella me quería, y yo… yo que sentía por ella? Yo siempre la molestaba y me encanta cuando se sonroja, pero también quiero a mi novia.

Esa carta me tuvo confundido todo el dia, que se supone que debía hacer?. Bella me amaba, y quizá yo también a ella. Quizá por eso la molesto. Jessica se me acerco y me beso.

-Eddie tenemos que habla…

-quiero terminar- solte la frase de jalon que ni yo mismo podía creerlo

-ok, yo no sabia como decírtelo, eres bueno pero…

-Jessica ahorrémonos la parte de los peros gracias bye.

Sali corriendo a buscar esa pick up descolorida, y la vi, bella estaba buscando algo dentro de su mochila ¿a que no te imaginas que es? Me pregunte con una sonrisa y apretando mas el papel que tenia en las manos.

**BELLA POV**

Termino el trabajo de biología y Sali del aula lo mas rápido que pude. Fui a la cafetería a tomar un café para despejar mis ideas. Iba a sacar la carta que había guardado en mi bolsillo cuando no sentí nada. Por dios, la carta! Donde esta? Osh cualquiera la podría encontrar y se la podría dar a Edward…no no y no, debo de encontrarla. Corri hacia mi coche y saque una mochila de la cual empeze a revolver todo. No estaba donde diabols podría es…

-buscas esto?- escuche la voz de mi angel, cuando lo vi tenia una sonrisa picara en la cara y me enseño… o no!, esto no puede ser maldita sea como encontró la carta?. Se la arrebate de las manos y estaba a punto de echarme a correr cuando el me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su lindo pecho- yo también te amo- me dijo esto y acontinuacion me beso, me dio el beso mas tierno y hermoso que cualquiera pudiera dar. Obviamente yo se lo correspondi, pero eso me haría parecer una fácil, y yo no lo quería de free.

-y Jessica?

-termine con ella

-pero no podemos ser novios

-porque no?

-porque tu no me quieres,

-tienes razón yo no te quiero, yo te amo. Y espero que tu amor aun no sea un reuerdo- me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me encantan.

-llegas a tiempo, aun te amo.

Y sin mas que decir me atrajo de nuevo hacia el y terminamos lo que empezamos, nos dimos nuestro beso lleno de amor por las dos partes todo fue genial, jamás me separaría de el, necesitaba hacerlo firmar un tratado para creerlo, pero por el momento con su beso me conformaba.


End file.
